My Dark 16th Birthday
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: All Dave Sprite wanted was to have John Egbert to accept him as an individual. Why can't John love him instead of the original Dave? They're the same being are they fucking not? And all Dave Strider wanted was to be on the ship with John, his best bro and crush. Not this boring stupid meteor. Why can't he spend his birthdays with John? Instead of spending it alone. AGAIN.


**Author's Notes: **Another angst over here! Sorry but I'm just not in a chirpy mood right now, which means I won't be updating The Little Mermaid for another really long time, sorry even though I promised someone I will do it quickly! A I will get to it, don't worry, I started on Chapter 3, just couldn't finish it now. :I So have some angsty Dave's birthday on 2012 fic instead!

**Disclaimers: **DaveSprite, Dave and John does not belong to me. They belong to Hussie. :)

* * *

John peeked out from the junction he was hiding. He spotted bright orange feathers fluttering not far away and grinned. He stepped forward slowly, trying to go unnoticed by his orange feathered friend. When he was in just the right distance, he moved out of his hiding spot and called out to Dave Sprite.

"Oh~ Dave look here!"

Of course, Dave Sprite turned. There was no way he would turn down such a sing-song request by John. He turned and he didn't expect any of this. No. He didn't.

John had a flat rectangular box out, wrapped in red wrappers with white polka-dots, further decorated with beautiful red sash around both corners. John grinned his goofy grin and his smile was so bright and full of innocence that Dave Sprite couldn't help but cringe.

"This is for you, happy birthday Dave!"

Dave Sprite flinched, his red eyes widen in disgust behind those shades. He turned his orange head around, growling in a low and dangerous tone. He didn't want to snarl at John, at least not AT his face. "I don't need it!" Dave Sprite spit, angrily into the air. He didn't look at John, he didn't need to look to know the boy was hurt. "Um, but today is your birthday Dave." Tch. Dave Sprite bit his lip in spite of the pain he felt in his chest. He didn't want to hurt John any further, not when it's on HIS birthday.

Dave Sprite knew, he knew it all along. All these years, all these fucking years, months, days both of them spent on the ship was not enough for Dave Sprite to win John's heart. He was unable to wash off memories of his other self away from John's heart. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. John would always belong to Dave, not DAVE SPRITE. This year was no better. The blue eyed boy still treated him like a best friend, but not boyfriend material. "Why, why can't you look at me as my own?" Dave Sprite always thought, solemnly by himself. Why John?

Even though he tried to forget about John so bad by dating Jade, Dave Sprite couldn't just drop the whole issue off. He had been in love with his best friend for how many years now? Before he even came to this timeline, he had already developed feelings for the buckteeth. And each day, it just kept growing heavier and heavier. It's like addicted to drugs, once you're in to it, you can't escape. Without breaking Jade's heart any further, Dave Sprite broke up with the girl. Seeing her cry was the second sad thing that Dave Sprite had ever experienced. Without winning John's heart came first.

Without much further ado, Dave Sprite lifted his right hand, looking it over his dark shades, thinking really hard before turning to John. He moved closer and pushed the present roughly back into the boy's chest. John was taken by surprise, he yelped and groan at the sudden weight plunged onto his rib cage. John looked at Dave Sprite confused, a little hurt. Dave Sprite jerked, whimpered silently which didn't got John's notice. It hurt so much, so very much to see the pain reflecting off John's eyes. Those blue eyes that Dave Sprite fell so hard for, they were full of shock and confusion. They demand a reason behind Dave Sprite's actions. And so, Dave Sprite smiled.

"J~ust keep it John." Dave Sprite wanted to just fly away, far far away where John wouldn't be able to find him. His chest hurt like a hammer banging on to a nail, forcing it to plunge deeper and deeper in to the plank. Dave's chest felt like the plank, and his knowledge was the nail. And John, the hammer. He couldn't help but give out a weary sigh and smile sadly, something he didn't want to express right now. Smile.

"I'm him but I'm not HIM, okay?" Dave Sprite huffed and gave a tiny laugh, further gracing his already fake smile. He tilted his head to the side, as if to reassure John and to get his meaning through the Heir's thick skull. As if on cue, John bolted his head and focused his eyes on Dave Sprite, his eyes wide and full of realisation. Remorse took up most of them. The orange sprite knew, he knew that his cover was blown. John knew Dave Sprite had always had feelings for him but he's just too blinded to notice. To notice there's someone here, so close to him who loved him just as much as the original Dave. The person John actually fell for. Dave Sprite groaned again, his chest banging wildly, his head scream for him to abscond the place immediately. Dave Sprite was getting nauseous and he needed some time. He released his palm from the squashed present and took a sharp turn of his sprite body, facing away from John. He steadied his wings and prepared them into a flying position. He sucked in a breath and whispered before flying away like the wind, leaving a few fallen orange feathers behind. He cursed himself as he flew, tears dripping from his face. He wanted to wipe them off, but he didn't bother. He bit on his lips again, trying to muffle the sobs that were bubbling from his throat. Dave Sprite could only hope his tears didn't reach John.

"I'm not the Dave you love John..."

How Dave Sprite wished he was in Dave's place right now.

On the meteor, Dave sat all alone in the lounge room, where Rose's Chemistry table lay, flasks and veils containing dangerous colouring liquids all around the large rectangular table. Dave had his headphone on, he was sitting on one of the large tables, listening to his sick beats. All alone.

Dave fumbled with his cape, feeling the soft thread caressing his calloused skin. The beat was comforting, and Dave felt content. So...why were there tears streaming down from his cheeks?

Dave stopped fumbling, and reached to touch on those salty water with one hand. He stiffened when he felt those tears. Dave fucking Strider was crying. He never cried, not this suddenly. It wasn't like someone dear to him had died right? So why the fuck cry? And on his own birthday no less.

The Knight of Time suddenly realised that these tears weren't exactly his. Well, technically they are, but not exactly. Dave couldn't really explain the sudden throes in his chest, he suddenly couldn't breath properly. The boy held one hand to his cheek which was wet with tears, and the other on to his painful chest. He cringed his eyes, his red orbs were swishing with tear. His face scrutinised and he whimpered. Why must this happen to him?

He look at his wet hand, tear stains were randomly spread on his fingers and they felt sticky. Emotions and feelings began pooling Dave's heart and the boy clenched his fist, trying to ease the dizziness from both his mind and heart. Dave felt sorrow, more than what he had felt for the past two years. Yes, without John Egbert, without the person you hold a stupid crush at, things were just as dull as this dumb meteor. Dave wanted to see John, he wanted the boy to wish him a happy birthday and give him a present and have that huge, stupid, adorable grin on his face. And Dave would do just the same to him on John's birthday. They would be so happy.

Another pang in his chest made Dave growl audibly. He frowned and shook his head, trying to shake the pain off. He loved John so much it hurt. It was dreadful, staying on this meteor for three whole years without any dose of John and his Egbertise. Dave couldn't help but give up, he let those tears run, run like water flowing out of a tap that was loosely turned off.

"Damn! My head hurt!" Dave let out a final shout of frustration and buried his head onto his arms, his knees closing in and pulling them close to his chest. He rested his throbbing head onto his sleeve-covered arms and moaned solemnly. He wanted to see John, he wanted to see the boy so bad that his heart was in a painful mess. Even his head was screaming John's name over and over. The phrase "I love you" drowned somewhere along those painful longings.

How Dave wished he was in Dave Sprite's place right now.

* * *

**In short, both of the Striders wished they could just be in each other's position. Dave Sprite wouldn't get hurt so bad and Dave would be with John for however long he likes. Both Striders officially envy and dislike each other at the same time. :T **

**This is a VERY BELATED birthday fic dedicated to DAVE STRIDER. Happy 3/12/12 Dave! I know it's hard but keep it up cool guy! You'll be seeing your best bro soon enough. :3**

**Uh, reviews? Pfft. XD **

**By the way this is inspired by this awesome artist's art over here! **

**( favourites/#/d5n1rvz) The feels shot me right through the heart when I saw this. And...I had to write a fic. :P****MonochromeTenshi's my DA, check it if you want, I don't mind either way. :)**


End file.
